warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mossyflame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mossyflame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 21:18, September 17, 2011 Welcome Hi Mossyflame, welcome to the wiki! I saw your message on Firestream's talk page and I'm sorry to tell you the she is no longer active. I can make your charart for you though. Just leave your cat's info on my talk page. Also, if you want to join a clan just ask me and I will add you as soon as I can. I'm sorry I took so long to respond to you, ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can join Windclan, you can join all the clans if you want. Just tell me your warrior name (It dose not need to be your user name.) And I will add you as soon as I can. Also, here is your charart: Tell me if it needs improvements. Bye, ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You do not need to ask permision if you want to wright a fanfic. You only need to ask if you want to create a clan. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Here is you charart: I can give you a pink nose, it's a consistancy thing. But I did give you your scar. Also, for Windclan you can be the med. cat apprentice to Fireshadow, if you dont want that I can add you as a warrior. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) O.K then, I was editing a page too but someone edited it at the same time and ruined my work :( Bye, ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Mossyflame, can you be Redpaw's mentor for Mountainclan? It's O.K if you dont want to. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mossyflame, and you took Dimensional Scream from the Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon games. :) Also, do you want a siggie? I sorta figured out how to make one. I can make you one, but it might not be very good. Thanks again, ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Sorry to bother you again Mossyflame. If you want to join Project Charart I need to get you a mentor. Currently, only Spottedpelt and I are avalible, but she is a new warrior and needs just a tad bit more experience. You can be my apprentice if you want. Wright back to me and I will add you in as an apprentice. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. I will remove your name as soon as I can. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chararts I've added the chararts to Mossyflame's Past. Tell me if your dont like them or they need improvements! ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hey did u know that Sweetflower had joined this wiki?? -- 03:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC)